Tales of Fairy: Wonderland's Shift
by Janx888
Summary: Years and years after Alice's journy, five kids find that a legend is only a legend if it's fake. It's in current times, and it's going to put a new look on this great classic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of my first fanfictions. I really hope that everyone enjoys it, and I am always up for criticism. This is based on what if not just one person entered Wonderland, but multiple people did. It talks about what happens when they discover how Wonderland works, and change the rules. Please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only take credit for the five children and the characters they become. I don't take any credit for the original characters, including the storyteller. He he. Extra points if you guess who he is. Anyways, On to the story!

**Prologue:**

Ah, so you are interested in the tales of Wonderland, even after our beloved Alice left. Yes, we've had some interesting stories in Wonderland, but none as much so as the Five of Shifts. You see, the Queen of Wonderland chooses who comes to Wonderland and where they are led. However, what would happen if children went there whether her highness wanted them or not?

As you might have guessed, I am a storyteller of Wonderland and I have seen every child ever to enter this mystical realm. And as I have said, the Five of Shifts was bizarre. It changed how Wonderland looked, felt, and even worked. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. We start in a small town, just a couple hours from London called Kingsburg.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Door Opens**

Seconds seemed like hours as Jessie Sparlin counted down till the final bell rang and he could get out of this special kind of hell called school. He watched the clock like it would tell him all the answers to the world, and didn't even notice when his teacher asked him a question.

"Mr. Sparlin? Mr. Sparlin," his teacher, Mrs. Johann, asked, trying to attract his attention. She was a stout woman with a voice that would make a sailor follow correct etiquette. She was one of those people who you would hate to meet on a bad day, yet you never truly knew the difference between a good one and a bad one.

Jessie snapped awake as though he had been awoken from a deep sleep. "Huh?"

"Ah, so glad of you to join us back here on Earth Mr. Sparlin. Now then, would you mind answering my question," snapped Mrs. Johann. "I wanted to know how many errors there are in this sentence."

"Oh. Let me see… uhh," replied Jessie as he tried to find all the errors. He was an average boy, about five foot seven, brown hair and some of the greenest eyes you ever did see. Although he was a B average student, he was a very creative boy. He finally found what he thought was the last error and he smiled. "There are five Mrs. Johann."

"Well, it seems that you still have some sort of a head on your shoulders. I'm surprised there isn't any of it left in the clouds," she said in an annoyingly mocking way. Jessie always wondered how teachers learned how to get that one tone of voice. Maybe that's why teachers spent so much time in collage. He figured he would find out some day and continued to count down till the day was through. _Ten, nine, eight, seven_. Mrs. Johann said something about a big project due on Monday, but Jessie was almost free. _Four, three, two, one._ And there it was. The bell of freedom that sent kids all over the world running home for the weekend. It was the one thing that always made Jessie feel good. He hurried home and checked in before heading off towards the old fort where his friends and he would be meeting.

As Jessie neared the old fort, he could hear the voices of a few of his friends. It wasn't really a fort, it's just that's what they had always called it. It was a circle of chairs and sofas with a single coffee table in the middle. They had bought a bug shelter to keep the bugs and rodents out of their area a couple of months ago and it now had holes towards the top fixed with duct tape. But over all, it was a good place to hang out. Sure enough, when he got there, he found his friends sitting around. He walked over and kissed his girlfriend, Samantha Greer. She was a blonde bomb shell to beat all others. Although she didn't have the Barbie doll body, she had blue eyes like a clear sky and bouncy blonde curls. She was smart, but didn't like to show it. There was also Henry Skith, a tall red-head who was a jock nerd mix, Jacob Taril, an expert on fantasy and mythology and had the nerd look down, but with style, and Ashley Estes, a smart ass who always had some sort of a joke up her sleeve. Sure, they might not be perfect, but they all got along great. They made a promise to never split up, no matter what. And this day would be nothing new.

"Okay, anyone up for a good old story about these here woods," Jake asked with a sly smirk.

"Depends," Sam said glaring at him, "on how scary it is."

Jake smirked. "Me? Tell a scary story? I wouldn't dream of scaring you. Anyways, I want to tell you the story of the mysterious white rabbit. People say that if you are a kid about our age and you spend too much time in these woods, you'll go crazy. You'll start to see a strange white rabbit that's always late. He wears a vest and carries a pocket watch and speaks of the Queen of Hearts. He runs and runs and finally goes to a tree where a door appears that will take teens to a world where they are made into brain dead zombies."

"I just have two words for you Jacob. Bull shit," said Henry shaking his head. "I mean, who would honestly believe that a white rabbit would take you away to become a zombie? I mean really. Jake, I've heard some stupid crack pot stories from you, but this has to be the worst! Where did you come up with that one?"

"I don't know. I think it was in a dream. Oh well, I just wanted to share that before we got down to the real dirt. So, who's got the latest gossip," asked Jake with an evil grin.

"Well, I heard that Rebecca was going back out with Tommy even after he admitted to," Sam said quickly to change the subject. Just as in school, Jessie's mind drifted off and he wondered just what it would be like in that strange world Jake spoke of. What the Queen of Hearts might look like, what other strange beings would be there, and if there would be others there if he were ever sent there.

"What was that," cried Sam as there was a rustling in a bush a couple yards away. This was just enough to snap Jessie back down to Earth.

"Huh?"

"Jessie, please go see what it was," asked Sam as she made a sad puppy dog look.

"Fine. I'll be right back," Jessie said with a big sigh.

"Yeah Jessie. Be a big strong man and check out what that noise was for me," sneered Ashley sarcastically. She made a screwed up version of the puppy dog face and then laughed at him. Jessie was used to that though. Every time there was a strange noise or sound, Sam would get scared and ask him to check it out. As he neared the bush, he saw a set of rabbit ears and sighed.

"It's just a bunny! No need to be… alarmed," said Jessie slowly as he neared the rabbit. He could only stare in shock and fear as he found that the little white rabbit was talking to a pocket watch in his paw. _How can this be, _Jessie thought as he stared. _It's the rabbit Jake told that story about. But it can't be real, can it?_

"Hey Jessie! Did you get lost," asked Ashley with a slight snicker. Jessie merely raised his hand to give them the signal to shut up and come over there. As the neared, they too gained the same stare that Jessie had. And then, without warning, the rabbit ran off away from the five friends shrieking that he was late. It was a couple of seconds before an event more shocking then seeing the little guy occurred. Jessie started to chase after him. His friends called after him to stop, to come back, but he didn't listen. And after they found that that didn't work, they chased after him. But Jessie didn't really care. He wanted to see the world that Jake spoke of, and he wasn't really surprised when he saw a tree with a door right on the side of it. With out even thinking, Jessie ran right through the door, and started to fall down into a long, long tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, time for the second chapter! The First Chapter placed us in the woods, where we met our main characters. Now, shall we join the poor, poor boy as he awakens in the world of wonder without the company of his friends? And what strange beings will meet him in this world of bizarre people.

Chapter 2:

A Girl of Mind

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Stupid clock… _thought Jessie as he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly came to, and began to wonder where in the world he was. And then it hit him as hard as a brick wall. He fell down a hole after running through a door in a tree. He laughed and looked around. It was then he realized that he was being watched. Jessie jumped up and fell back down on a chair. Although the woman who had been near him looked nice, Jessie remembered the story Jake told. She wore a mystical blue dress that had hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades all over it. She also wore a crown that was striped yellow and red. She looked like she had gotten dressed blindfolded. She began to slowly walk towards Jessie and he tried to move further away from her.

"Come now. I'm not really that bad looking, am I," the woman asked stopping. "Listen, you are the reason I am here, so if you don't want to help me, then you are always able to leave."

Jessie looked amazed. "Okay then, how do I get out of this place then? Do I click my heels and think that there's no place like home? I don't think so. So just tell me what you want me to do, okay," Jessie said as he slowly got up and moved towards the woman.

"Ah, I thought we got a good one this time," She smiled and curtsied. "The name is the Queen of Wonderland. I am the ruler of this place. You are now in Wonderland. You must help your friends in order to leave this place. However," she lowered her head and turned around. "As you will soon see, that will be harder than you believe…" And with that, she walked away into the shadows. Jessie tried to follow her, but he was instead thrown into the middle of a field. He slowly got up and realized just how much he hated all the drops in this place. He then noticed he was tiny. He thought he was about the size of an ant, maybe a little bigger. But which of his friends would be here? He continued thinking and letting his mind wonder until he heard it. The sound of music, but not just any kind of music. It was Sam's favorite song, so Jessie said it would be their song. _That was really easy to find them, _Jessie though. _And that crazy lady though I wouldn't be able to find them. Now, just to talk to them… _He walked out into a clearing and looked around. Just then, two hands covered his eyes, and he heard something that sent his heart racing.

"Guess who," said Sam as she kissed him on the cheek. "I can't believe you're awake. It's so good to know you're alive!" She took her hands off his eyes. He slowly turned around, and just stood and stared at Sam. He wasn't surprised by this twisted world, that Sam was quite a bit taller than before, nor was he surprised that she had filled out a little bit. What shocked him was the fact that she had eight arms. He continued to stare and eventually his mouth dropped open. Sam grabbed a leaf and started to eat it.

"Like my new look? In a day or two, I'll be a beautiful butterfly. But I guess this will have to do, for now," Sam said with a sly gleam in her eye.

"How did this happen to you? I mean, what happened to you? And where's everyone else," said Jessie as he slowly backed away.

"What happened? What HAPPENED? You went off and fell down the hole. You were the one who was unconscious. IT WAS YOU WHO MADE ME LOOK LIKE THIS," she screamed as him as a cloud of black smoke rolled into the clearing. And this smoke wasn't your basic every day smoke. The smoke started to raise more as Sam yelled at Jessie. After a while, it was so thick, Jessie could hardly breathe.

"What's the matter honey? Can't breathe? Maybe now you'll respect me You SON OF A BITCH! I HAD EVERYTHING! BEAUTY, BRAINS, AND EVEN A GREAT PEROSNALITY! But now, I'll make you pay. It was because of you we got stuck here," Sam said with an evil look in her eyes. Jessie started to gag more and more until he passed out once again. His head filled with that weird smoke and images of Sam and that dam Queen floating around in his head. Maybe he did deserve to die. Maybe it was his time. But then he saw something he didn't think was possible. He found a door in his mind, so he opened it, and walked through. Where he was after that was a mystery to him. However, from the looks of it, he was inside Sam's head. And that's when he saw her. The Sam he knew and loved. The one whom he new he had to set free. But how, was the real question. He ran over to her, and had untied her when the real culprit of his near death arrived. He was a multicolored fiendish caterpillar, with dripping mouth parts and that same evil smile.

"Ah, so you found out how to get into here, huh? Well, I guess I'll have to kill you with my true bare hands," said the caterpillar. And with that, as if out of no where, a giant hand slammed down on the caterpillar.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt my Jessie! If you ever hurt a hair on his head again, I swear I'll kill you," said the mental version of Sam. She looked at Jessie. "Jessie, how did you get in here? Wait, never mind that right now. It's time for you to wake up now…"

And with that, Jessie woke up in the same clearing, only normal sized and in the arms of his dear Sam. Jessie smiled and kissed her and said with a smirk, "I liked you better the other way." She then stood up, causing him to hit the ground.

"You're an ass, you know that? Maybe I should have let that freak kill you," Sam said as she stormed off.

"Sam, wait. I still want to know what happened. Where are the others? Where did they go," Jessie asked as he caught up to Sam. They both sat down and Sam started to tell him the whole story.

"When we found you," Sam said as she sat him and herself down, "you weren't moving. We waited what seemed like hours, then Jake got the crazy idea that we should search for you. Well, when we got to this field, I kind of hurt myself. So I stayed behind and told the others to go on without me. After a while however, I fell asleep. And when I woke up, I wasn't me. I was filled with rage and, and….. I let the caterpillar take over. I don't know what happened to the others, but I think I can find them," she said as she got up.

"No, we'll find them Sam," replied Jessie as he grabbed her hand and ran off towards a forest in the west. Jessie's mind was still racing. Where were they? How were they supposed to leave? And what other creatures took over his friends? Jessie was sure that Sam and he would find the answers to those questions and many more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, time for the third chapter of our mysterious story…. Let's recap in order for everyone to catch up. Wonderland is a land of mystery, excitement, and as we've seen demonic thoughts. But what other terrible or unthinkable things will our two heroes, Jessie and Sam, encounter as they try and find their other three friends. And who is this Queen of Wonderland? We'll learn more in this chapter:**

Chapter 3:

Hats and Hares

**_Why did she have so much hatred towards me? What did I do? Ever since I pulled Sam from the clutches of the Caterpillar, things hadn't been the same between us. I also wonder just what the next part of our journey will be like. But I do know one thing. This world has corrupted my friends. I just wonder whether or not we can save them…_**

**"Hey Jessie! Come get some breakfast," called Sam, once again snapping Jessie into reality. It had been two weeks since the insect problem and Sam was back to normal. For days Jessie had asked her whether or not she truly meant what she said, and she always denied it, even though they both knew there was the smallest bit of truth there. Jessie hurried over to where Sam was and found her with some carrots and other vegetables. They were hiding out near a house where they saw the white rabbit enter and leave often, most of the time talking about the chaos that had occurred. From what they understood, Ashley was causing mischief everywhere, Henry was having parties every night, and Jake was no where to be found. But Jake wasn't their concern. Henry was. They had also found that they were close to where Henry was calling home and so they decided it best to help who they found first, and worry about the others later. **

**"You know, I finally think I've forgotten what that nasty cafeteria food tastes like," Jessie said as he took a final bite from the carrot he was munching on. Sam smiled and then looked away. "Look, Sam. I think we should worry about our problems later. Right now, who knows what's happened to the others. They could be just like you were, or worse. The only sure fire way is to-"**

**"Is to defend your selves against them," Said the Queen with a smile. She was once more in her fancy dress of card symbols, and she merely smiled at the two. "You need to learn to harness the logic of Wonderland to your favor. Now, how to do that is an entirely different story. Only once you have three of your four friends Jessie will you be able to figure it out." **

**"But how do I find out? All you told me is when, not how," But before he could get a reply, the Queen vanished just as quickly and quietly as she had arrived. Jessie then looked at Sam and said only two words: "Lets go."**

**"Where Jessie? And who the hell was that," asked Sam as Jessie got up and started walking towards a path. "Jessie, give me some answers! Please?" So as they walked, Jessie told her his part of the story. He hadn't really talked to Sam much since the incident, so she didn't know about the Queen. However, Jessie had to cut his story just a little bit short, for at the second he got to the part about the falling when he neared the house of Henry, or so they had named it. It wasn't the nicest house, smeared with spray paint and streamers, it looked like a college party had just been dropped on this poor unsuspecting house. A weird kind of bass music was playing in the back yard, and as Jessie and Sam slowly snuck towards it, they recognized the bass. It was techno, a clear sign of Henry. Jessie had started to whisper the plan to enter the backyard when suddenly-**

**"Howdy Boys and Girls," yelled a high pitched but familiar voice from behind them. "I see you've come to join our party! We're so glad you could stop by! Come come come, daylight is wasting. We have a special bash to get ready for you two love birds tonight." Henry, like Sam, had been turned into something truly different. However, for Henry, it wasn't as bizarre. Instead, Henry had shrunk a foot and a half and was wearing a huge hat. He jumped around as though on a trampoline and pushed Jessie and Sam into the backyard. "Hey dude! I got the guests of honor! Is it time to begin the preparations?" **

**"It sure is," were the only words that Jessie and Sam heard before both being knocked unconscious by a deranged Hare.**

**When Jessie woke up, he slowly realized what was wrong with the picture. He was upside down. He looked around and found that Sam was tied to a pole by what looked like streamers. And then it hit him: She was a May pole, and he was to be a piñata. As Jessie wriggled to try and break free, he heard that same annoying chuckle but what he saw couldn't be true. Not only had Henry become a weir little man, but his body had some how cloned and made another creature. The mad hare that had knocked them out. As Jessie's head continued to spin from the blow, Henry decided it was his turn to express him selves.**

**"Well well well. Looks like the beginning gang's all here… Where are Ashley and Jake? Or have you two just been trying to find a way out? You two probably never thought of looking for us, did you? Oh wait, that's right. Jessie can't pull his head out of the clouds long enough to think about anything, and little Miss Oops is such a pain, she had to get hurt and forget about us," said the human Henry.**

**"But dude, they're here now, aren't they? Let's have a little fun with them, I mean that's what they probably were doing in the woods by them selves anyways," and with that, the hare went into a fit of laughter. As he did, the piñata around Jessie and the May pole disappeared. But it wasn't what had vanished that was bad. It was what had appeared. In the hands of both the hare and the hatter, a single enormous shotgun appeared. " I think that Ten should be a good head start, don't you?"**

**"Sure. Hey Jessie, we're going to play a game. The object for you is to not get killed. Our object is to get revenge… Are you ready? 10!" **

**And with that, Sam and Jessie took off. They didn't care where they went or how they got there. They made a break for the backyard gate, but it was locked.**

**"9!"**

**They then tried to climb the fence. As they got half way up, a shot almost his Jessie's head.**

**"Oops, did I forget to mention? Since coming here, my math skills have been lacking," the hatter started to laugh evilly as he then said, "2".**

**Jessie scrambled next to Sam and he then looked down as to why Sam hadn't jumped. He quickly noticed why. There was a black vortex surrounding the fence line. Jessie cussed. It was either be killed by his friend, or get sucked into the vortex and unknowing doom. His thoughts raced wildly.**

**"1."**


End file.
